Festival of Lights
by KousukeAsazuki
Summary: Hisagi meets his third seat, Ryuuji Hideki, for a drink one afternoon after work. What happens afterward, neither expected. \\Request fic-- 3-IchimaruGin-3; HisagiOC, yaoi//
1. Precedence

A real disclaimer that actually means something. Ryuuji Hideki is not my OC, he belongs to a friend. So, any credit goes to that person, whose identity you'll probably never discover unless you have a Gaia account. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hisagi-fukutaichou, please wait up!" Ninth Division's third seat, Ryuuji Hideki, approached his superior and immediately stooped into a quick bow.

"Is something wrong?" Hisagi still had his back turned to the shorter shinigami, his head cocked over his shoulder to survey the other. When he received no answer, he turned to face the younger one, arms crossed over his chest. "Can you make it quick, Hideki? I'm kind of busy right now."

Ryuuji kept his head in a slight bow, autumn-brown hair shielding a small blush that colored his cheeks. He chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully and shifted back and forth a couple times before nodding. "Hisagi-fukutaichou, I was wondering...that is to say, I was curious if you would...erm..."

Hisagi quirked an eyebrow. "If I would...what?" Ryuuji had been acting odd lately, Hisagi noticed. He had always been quiet, but more in the shy sense of the word rather than the withdrawn sense. The past few weeks he had become more reclusive, turning tail whenever Hisagi would show up and mumbling whenever he did have to talk to his superior.

Ryuuji wasn't an attention-getter like Renji was, but as he got to know the division better, he had opened up a bit and was never hesitant to voice his opinion on things that he felt strongly about. At the same time, he seemed very loyal to his division and never argued with an order, only questioned some things he didn't understand. Now, though, he had started acting like he did when he first arrived-- solitary, at least from what Hisagi saw. Not that the lieutenant was complaining much. He preferred subordinates who made good soldiers; it took pressure off of him to maintain an orderly division.

Hisagi shook his head and focused on Ryuuji. "If there's nothing you want to say..."

"The festival!" Ryuuji blurted, eyes widened slightly. At Hisagi's shocked and slightly wary look, he cleared his throat and regained his composure. "I wanted to ask... if you were going."

"Oh, is that all?" Hisagi shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know, perhaps if things are quiet around here at the time." He then gave Ryuuji a suspicious look. "Why are you so curious about my plans?"

The brunette shrunk back slightly and gave a slight shake of his head. "I was just curious. That's all."

Hisagi peered through coal black eyes, catching the other's blue-green ones in his gaze. "You sure that's all? You've been acting odd for a while now."

"Have I...?" Ryuuji murmured, mostly to himself. He gave a defeated sigh and hung his head. "You're right, I...I have been thinking a lot lately. This isn't the time for that conversation, though. You said you were busy..."

Hisagi cursed under his breath. "You're right, I am. We can talk later tonight, if that's alright. Do you want to meet somewhere?"

A series of thoughts ran through Ryuuji's mind, making him flush again. "You mean like your office?" It was the most innocent place he could think of at the moment.

"I was thinking somewhere away from work," Hisagi said, motioning around. "I look at this place enough while I have to be here."

"Good point," Ryuuji agreed softly. "Where do you want to meet, then?"

"There's a sake house Matsumoto always drags Kira and I to," the black-eyed shinigami suggested. "I think I'll need a drink after work today."

A sake house? Well, it wasn't his place to judge. Ryuuji nodded and gave another bow. "I'll meet you there, then."

"Give me a couple hours," Hisagi told him, waving a hand as he continued where he was headed previously, leaving Ryuuji to watch him disappear from sight.

* * *

"I guess I'm early," the brown-haired shinigami muttered to himself. He scanned the sake bar quickly, but came up empty-handed. Resigning himself to waiting for his lieutenant at a table towards the back, he waved off the first attempts of a drink, insisting he was only waiting for a friend.

"Ya gotta order somethin', or ya can't stay here." The waiter looked disgruntle, like he had dealt with many people who took up customer's seats without ordering anything.

"Um...can I just have a glass of water, then?" Ryuuji asked. He wasn't fond of drinking much, especially alone.

"I'll bring ya a bottle," the waiter responded, seemingly not at all hearing the brunette's request.

"But I don't want any sa-" Before he could even finish, the stocky man had shuffled off. _"What will Hisagi-san think if he sees me here with a whole bottle of sake next to me?" _What a disaster.

Not five minutes after the pushy man had delivered the unwanted drink, Ryuuji spotted Hisagi walking through the front door. He quickly snatched the unopened bottle from the table and hid it behind his back. With his free hand he waved his superior over, a sheepishly suspicious grin on his face.

"I got here a little early, so I got us a table," Ryuuji explained as the taller male joined him. "I hope that's okay."

"It's fine." Hisagi was exhausted from staring at dozens upon dozens of papers for the past two and a half hours. He was grateful to finally relax, and sat across from his subordinate. Quirking an eyebrow, he pointed to the arm Ryuuji had held behind his back. "Are you hiding something?"

"Huh? This? Oh..." With a nervous laugh and a wave of his free hand, Ryuuji shook his head. "No,no, I'm just...uh..."

"Just...?"

There to save the day, or perhaps make it worse, was the waiter once more. "Ahh, Hisagi-san, so nice t' see ya again. Would ya like the usual? I already brought one bottle out for yer friend 'ere. Didja drink it all already, kid?"

Frozen on the spot, Ryuuji's blue-green eyes darted back and forth between the evil waiter and Hisagi. "Erm, no, I..." With a sigh he revealed the sake bottle hidden behind his back and set it on the table.

"Weird kid," the waiter muttered and set a cup down in front of Hisagi. "Call if ya need anything."

Hisagi dismissed him with a nod, then turned his attention to Ryuuji. "Why were you hiding that? If you want it that bad..."

"No!" the younger one said hastily. "No...I just didn't want you to think anything...that's all. I didn't even order it, he just brought it out and..."

"It's fine," the black-haired shinigami assured him, reaching across the table and grabbing the bottle. In one, fluid motion, he popped it open and filled his cup, then gestured the sake towards Ryuuji. "Want some?"

Hesitantly, the brunette pushed his cup towards the bottle. He didn't want any, really, but he would rather drink than answer all the questions that came with turning down a free one. He watched as the clear liquid filled his cup nearly to the brim and carefully lifted it to his mouth.

Hisagi watched from behind his own cup as the boy across from him sipped at his sake before tilting his head back and flooding the liquid down his throat. He smirked to himself-- this one was obviously not a drinker. He chuckled just the slightest as tears sprung to the sea-colored eyes and a harsh cough erupted from Ryuuji's throat.

"Not big on drinking, are you?" Hisagi asked, sipping his own sake a bit more carefully.

"It burns," was all that Ryuuji could say, rubbing his throat as if it would diminish the hot sensation.

"You'll get used to it." A slight nod and Hisagi refilled the other's cup along with his own. As he watched Ryuuji knock back another one, he wondered to himself just how the third seat would act when he was drunk.

* * *

And he shall find out...next chapter. ;P


	2. Conclusion

And now I give you...smut. Enjoy!

* * *

Ryuuji awoke the next morning with little memory of what happened the previous night and a splitting headache. He squinted against the sun's rays, piercing through the small slits in the blinds and raised a hand to block them out. Just as he was gaining a bit of focus, blinking several times to adjust, a movement next to him caused him to jump a bit too far and tumble out of a bed that he quickly realized was not his. What alarmed him even more was the fact that his clothes seemed to have vanished and the aching pain up his spine was telling him that something serious happened the previous night.

Blue-green eyes peeked over the edge of the bed at the form still wrapped in the blankets. Ryuuji's fears were brought to reality as he saw his lieutenant stretch out and rub the back of his head. His face colored a dark crimson as he struggled to remember any details, but fell painfully short. Everything he had wanted for the past month had just come to fruition, and he couldn't remember a blip of it.

Slowly, cautiously, Ryuuji lifted himself back onto the edge of the bed, quickly tugging the blankets around his waist. He swallowed hard as Hisagi finally noticed him and their eyes locked, Ryuuji's full of uncertainty and Hisagi's laden with a hint of arrogance and satisfaction. Whatever happened last night, Ryuuji didn't remember, but it seemed Hisagi sure did.

"H-hisagi-fukutaich-" Ryuuji jumped slightly as a finger was pressed to his lips, silencing him.

"No need for formalities, I think, Ryuuji-kun." Hisagi's finger moved from his lover's lips to cup his cheek. "I'm guessing last night is a bit fuzzy for you?" A nod. "I thought so, you drank quite a bit."

"S-so you remember...?" Ryuuji panicked inside suddenly-- had he initiated something? Did he act shamefully in front of his crush? He would never forgive himself if he had done something inappropriate.

"Remember?" Hisagi chuckled. "I doubt I could forget it." He scooted across the bed and leaned into the younger shinigami, nipping his earlobe. "You were fantastic."

Ryuuji's entire face flooded with color as he studied his hands, clenched in the sheets. "I-I don't...I mean I was..."

"Perhaps you need a refresher," the dominant male suggested.

"A refresh-" The brunette was cut off again, this time by a pair of lips being pressed against his own. A small, short-lived protest was muffled and soon forgotten as he hesitantly but willingly returned the affection.

"Don't act timid now," Hisagi murmured, breaking the kiss to trail his tongue down Ryuuji's neck. "You were more than willing last night."

Last night he was also drunk. Ryuuji wasn't about to say that, though, he was enjoying this far too much. Enjoying the blissful feeling of his superior sucking at a particularly tender spot near his collarbone, Ryuuji gripped the raven locks of hair in his hand, his free digits tracing the muscles of Hisagi's arm. Those arms soon locked around his waist and shifted him lower on the bed to where he was laying flat, his head falling softly against the pillows. He glanced up, shyly, as Hisagi pulled back to survey the wanting boy underneath him.

"You'll enjoy it," the elder promised, nipping along Ryuuji's chin. As he felt the other nod, his hands traveled down the soft chest, nails scraping along previously-scratched skin. Their time last night had been a bit more clumsy and a bit more wild, but Hisagi thought that this time would be much more intoxicating-- this time he would get to hear Ryuuji calling his name.

Nimble fingers traced nondescript circles on the inside of Ryuuji's thigh as Hisagi's mouth traveled down to a hardened nipple. He sucked roughly on the pink nub, biting at it and relishing in the provocative groan it elicited from his lover. His nails teased the shaft of Ryuuji's member, lightly tracing lines up and down it, his fingertips barely grazing the sensitive flesh.

The soft touches drove Ryuuji wild. His head tilted back and a stream of incoherent pleads mixed with several, pleasurable moans fell from parted lips. His hips bucked in anticipation as his length hardened under his lover's ministrations, silently begging for a release.

"Nngh...H-hisagi..." Ryuuji's fingers tangled further into the dark tresses of hair as the dominant man's hand traveled a bit lower, pressing two digits against his entrance. He tensed, but remembering his lieutenant's promise, melted into the touches and pressed back against the invading digits.

As soon as Hisagi thrust his fingers into Ryuuji, he felt the younger one tighten around them. He moaned softly at the anticipation of being surrounded by that heat and quickly withdrew his fingers. He straddled Ryuuji's waist and leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips. With no more warning than that, he thrust into the tight hole, groaning with pleasure against the other's lips.

Ryuuji grunted with the thrust, the dull pain in his back renewing itself with a sharp, rude awakening. He suppressed a soft whimper and gripped Hisagi's shoulder with a bruising force. His mouth found its way to a soft spot on his lover's neck and began sucking at it roughly, biting at the tender skin. Approving sounds coming from the dominant one encouraged Ryuuji to shift his weight slightly and hook a leg around the other's waist, pressing Hisagi in deeper.

After a moment of letting his rather feisty lover adjust, Hisagi gave way to his more carnal instincts and started a quick, rough pace with his hips, slamming into the body under him. A particularly deep thrust brought a series of moans from Ryuuji and Hisagi felt him tighten even more around his member. His own pleasured sighs mingled with his lover's as he steadied Ryuuji with a firm grip on his hip.

Kissing his way back up to the brunette's ear, Hisagi whispered softly. "You like that?"

Flushing, but drunk off the addictive feeling of his lover inside of him, Ryuuji nodded. "Yes...more..."

Hisagi grinned and nipped the ear hard. "Cum for me." He emphasized his order with another deep thrust, striking the younger one's prostate and sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

Ryuuji's back arched violently as a particularly loud moan sounded through the room. "Sh-Shuuhei!" Loud pants began ushering from the subordinate's lips, passion mingling with pure animalistic desire. His eyes fluttered shut as Hisagi hit that weak spot inside of him over and over, stars exploding like fireworks in his head. One more cry of his superior's name and he came hard, his muscles spasming around the other's length.

Groaning with pleasure, Hisagi pounded out his release. The sensation of Ryuuji releasing combined with his name being called in such a passionate way pushed him over the edge and within minutes, he came inside his lover. Promptly collapsing on top of the smaller shinigami, Hisagi sucked lightly at the bright red spots he had left during last night and this morning both. As he regained control of his breathing, he slowly pulled out of Ryuuji and rolled onto the bed next to him. Chuckling slightly, he wrapped an arm around the submissive boy, who immediately curled up to his side.

"So," Hisagi murmured, combing his fingers through the light brown locks of hair, "do you think you're up for checking out that festival tonight?"

Contently, with half-lidded eyes, Ryuuji glanced up to him. "Are you...asking me on a date?"

A smirk slipped over Hisagi's features as he pressed a kiss to the younger one's forehead. "It seems I am."

If his face hadn't already been filled with a heated color, Ryuuji knew he would have been blushing at that moment. Slowly, he nodded his agreement and pressed closer to Hisagi's body. His face buried itself into the crook of the other's neck as he let the feeling in the pit of his stomach spread through his body and relax him into a content sleep.

* * *

All done. I seem to be writing a lot of smut lately. Of course, that's all because the perverts of Gaia seem to find me to request it. Not complaining, though, practice does make perfect. That means I only have about twenty more years of practice left. XD, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
